


A Million Dazzling Hues

by Nyashini



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study?, Drabble, idk it’s questionable, it’s safe!, nothing too bad in this one i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashini/pseuds/Nyashini
Summary: A glimpse on how Sora sees the world.





	A Million Dazzling Hues

From the start, he always saw a world filled with color. In fact, he believes, the world could hardly contain them all within such grounds as ‘humans’ and ‘things’, so the colors often found themselves bursting through the seams of what is tangible. The excess colors then take to the air, and they are beautiful, so beautiful, one of the very wonders of this earth, but a wonder that not many can even comprehend.  
It’s lonely.

People come in a wide range of colors, he comes to find. Not only that, but he notices the colors that dance through the air when people speak are constantly changing. It is like looking at a foil card in a trading card game and angling it to the light, watching the rainbow of colors reveal themselves at the surface. He learns that the colors do not lie when they show people’s feelings.  
He can see when his parents say one thing and the colors say another.

Sometimes the colors are too much. They overflow his senses and he cannot see what is in front of him or even the ground beneath his feet. They are beautiful, so beautiful, but he wishes he could see. He wishes he was able to stand in crowds without immediately wanting to go back home, and he wishes more than anything that he was ignorant.

Games are fun, he thinks. He can see people, but not with the slew of colors that always comes with them when he sees them in real life. They are simpler, easier to figure out, and they do not make his head hurt from staring at them for too long. He likes when he sees colors burst before his eyes in rhythm games, but not in the way that is unbearable.

Somewhere in the middle of these mundane days, sitting at home where the colors would not reach him anymore, he wonders what his own color is.  
It is a few months later when he goes outside for once to see a range of hues he has never seen before, paired with a shock of red hair and piercing amber eyes, that he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drive for quite! im stuck in school rn so might as well post smth on ao3 am i right


End file.
